Fifteen Minutes of Shame
Episode 27: 発表! ロボトルランキング (Happyou! Robotoru rankingu) / Announcement! Robottle Ranking Episode Summary Overconfident with their #3 national Robattle ranking and overuse of the Medaforce, Ikki and Metabee get back to basics when faced with a new foe. Plot The referee is announcing the preliminary national Robattle rankings for all of Japan, as determined by the World Medabot Federation. The results were determined by tabulating all official Robattles that took place since the last tournament. After two months the final top 3 will represent Japan in the World Robattle Championships. Ikki is discussing the "Medaforce" with Dr. Aki at Henry's convenience store when he is interrupted by a very excited Erika. She tells Ikki that he is 3rd in the rankings. Koji is ranked 2nd, and an unknown by the name of Space Medafighter X was ranked #1. Ikki can't believe it, but Metabee (becoming cocky) believes he should be #1. When Ikki arrives home that afternoon, he finds his mother surrounded by reporters. Seems everyone wants to know about the boy ranked 3rd in Japan. Samantha (Screws) sees this and claims to be Ikki's instructor. This angers Ikki and the two of them argue. Chidori Tenryou intervenes saying they should settle their differences with a Robattle. The Robattle is a disaster! Ikki and Metabee relied on the Medaforce, but realized too late that they don't know how to summon it. Metabee is hit with Peppercat's lightning jump and shock attacks until... function ceased. Metabee was easily defeated... how humiliating! After defeating Metabee, Samantha tries to gain points by Robattling Cyandog over and over again. However, the referee informs her that to prevent cheating medafighters will only receive points for winning their first robattle with an unfamiliar opponent and to earn more points she'll have to fight someone else. In that case, she sets out to find someone new to battle. Unfortunately, she runs into Mr. Dragon with his dragon-type bot Spitfire. Spitfire easily destroys Peppercat. Mr. Dragon is another contender for the Robattle finals and really wants to challenge Ikki to a Robattle. He confronts Ikki by the shores of the river, and an official Robattle is declared. Spitfire is fast! He surrounds Metabee with small metal mines that send a whopping blast. Ikki knows he cannot depend on the Medaforce and must use his courage and mind power. Realizing Metabee's Scope Legs are waterproof, he tells Metabee to jump in the water. When Spitfire looks to the water, he is blasted with a seeker missile. What is this? Spitfire has the ability to regenerate allowing his Medaparts to heal instantly! Metabee could not keep Spitfire down. Suddenly, Ikki notices Spitfire's eyes glowing which could only mean his regeneration capabilities were located in his head. Metabee gives Spitfire a crushing blow to the head... function ceased. Metabee wins. A defeated Mr. Dragon tells Ikki not to celebrate too soon as every contender will want to challenge him to a Robattle. Will Ikki remain 3rd in the standings until the championships? We'll just have to wait and see! Quotes *"Ikki, the nation needs to know...How does it feel?" (Reporter) :I...me...hey...uh...who...!" (Ikki) :"That's my boy!" (Chidori Tenryou) *"Hey, What the heck was that?" (Ikki) :Yeah, What's with all the choo choo's?" (Metabee) :Just my way of saying "Hi" before I say "Let's Robattle"!" (Mr. Dragon) Category:Episodes Category:Medabots episodes